


When I Reach I Almost Touch It

by CultureShockInBerlin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Ivan Braginski (Hetalia: Axis Powers), Ivan Braginski - Freeform, Poetry, Sunflower, Winter, dream - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureShockInBerlin/pseuds/CultureShockInBerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people dream of stars, and the beauty of the night sky, but the night holds more than dreams. There is a foulness that lurks in the dark.</p><p>To quote Pitch Black, "What goes better together than cold and darkness?" Ivan Braginski/Russia centered one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Reach I Almost Touch It

Some people dream of stars.  
They wish for the dark,  
The beautiful night sky.  
They want to dance with meteors,  
Swim in the milky way,  
Laugh with the Man on the Moon.

They don't realize what the night also brings.

There is a coldness that lurks in the dark,  
A foul freeze that reeks of frostbit death,  
The odor crisp against a chapped nose.

It hungers for heat,  
Thirsts for light,  
And makes due with substitutes.

People of flesh and bone,  
With a warmth in their heart,  
And a spark in their soul.

But these are mortal sacrifices.

Flesh rots,  
Sparks extinguish,  
Humans die.

Stars cannot be satisfied with things destined to expire,  
A false heat, a false light.  
A false hope.

I am wise to daydreams,  
To danger.

I live in a land of ever-lasting winter.

For many nights I fight against the moon,  
The nightmares,  
The cold.

I am alone in a private, little war.  
I used to not be.

A shiver runs down my spine.  
It is not caused by snow.

I am wiser than the common man.

In times of rare, peaceful sleep,  
I see fields of green,  
Skies of blue  
Flowers of gold.  
The only thing white is the clouds.

But they are not harsh.

Instead they are fluffy, weightless,  
Droplets of water,  
Not frozen,  
But heated.

Warmth pushes cold from my body.  
I smile.

I am wiser than the common man,  
Who dreams of stars.

I dream of sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I do in Drive School when I should be taking notes. 
> 
> Russia inspired. When you really think about it, the fact Russia, the land of snow, has the sunflower as it's emblem, it's rather depressing.


End file.
